A general concept of utilizing a dual piston impacting device for driving self-piercing two-piece fasteners to attach work pieces together is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,738. According to the present invention, a powered impacting device is provided that allows automatic feeding of fasteners to a dual piston impactor for rapid interconnection of work pieces that are to be connected, and which provides for such rapid fastening in a safe and reliable manner. Also, a method is provided which allows automatic feeding of interconnected two-piece fasteners for rapid utilization thereof in interconnecting work pieces together and which effects such interconnections utilizing pneumatic force application. In practicing the method, a plurality of two-piece fasteners are provided which are interconnected by frangible connectors, the outer component of each fastener having a head at one end thereof and two distinct tip portions at the other end thereof with the frangible connector having an encircling portion surrounding the body of the outer fastener component midway between the tip portions and the enlarged head, and having substantially the same diameter as the enlarged head.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for automatic feeding of two-piece selfpiercing fasteners to a simple, effective powered impacting device. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.